Karaoke Night Continuation
by DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss
Summary: Great story! My first fanfic! Had to shut down other account so I'm using my friend's and the actual summary is under the original story 'Karaoke Night'. Enjoy!
1. The Discovery

**So sorry it's starting on chapter 4! If you wanna see 1-3 then go find the story 'Karaoke Night' by areneh4086 (that's me I'm just using my friend's account, thanks!)**

Chapter 4: The Discovery

Philby's POV:

The events of last night still stormed through my brain.

Everyone was having a great time! Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Charm swoops in and messes everything up! First, he steals our leader's friendship. Second, the girls can't even focus on anything because they're too busy 'gazing at his beauty' (Jess' words, not mine). Third, and worst of all, that scumbag was flirting with Willa all night!

Jeremy was trouble, I could tell. Maybeck agreed with me but something tells me his hatred has something to do with Jeremy 'stealing his cool' or whatever.

But Finn trusts him. He's the leader, right? Shouldn't we trust his instincts? Jeremy didn't have those OTK eyes, so he couldn't be one of them. Could he? UGH! My brain can't take all this confusion! I've never been so frustrated about anything ever in my life!

I went over these ideas many times in my head as we sat at a table on the skydeck for breakfast. An explanation didn't want to reveal itself.

The tables were too small for our group, so we split into two. Amanda, Charlene, and Jess sat at one. Willa, Maybeck, Finn, and I sat at the other. Willa was sitting with the other girls, but soon got up and plopped down with us, the remaining girls laughing hysterically the entire time. When we asked her why, she just said "They were annoying me". Apparently, Maybeck had returned to his normal self after a night of rest, and quickly replied "That means: Jeremy talk".

Willa then got annoyed at HIM and punched him hard in the arm, but I could see her trying to hide her reddening face under her hair. That got ME annoyed at Maybeck as well for bringing up the subject. I considered punching him, but threw away the thought, not wanting it to look suspicious.

Soon, everyone was fed and we decided to take a walk around the ship. After about ten minutes, we ran into, what a surprise, Jeremy.

It went the same as last night's walk back to the suite. Finn and Willa chatting with Jeremy, the girls not too far behind, whispering and giggling, and Maybeck and I glowering at the back of the group.

This awkward walk went on for about a half an hour, until we got back to the hall where our suite was.

Jeremy said his goodbyes and strolled down the hall. Everyone entered the suite. I was about to do the same when Maybeck grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What?" I asked, still annoyed with his breakfast commentary.

Jeremy's door isn't closed all the way." He stated, pointing down the hall, where a door stood, half open.

"And your point is…?" I didn't want to know where he was going with this.

"Neither of us trust him, but the others do. This is our chance to prove that Jeremy is trouble!" He was already making his way down the hall.

I hesitantly followed him, regretting every step I took.

We were right at Jeremy's door now. We took a quick look inside, before pulling our heads out when we saw Jeremy at a dresser, reaching for his eyes.

I looked towards Maybeck, who nodded and made a hand gesture I assumed meant to look inside again.

I carefully poked my head in, unsure what I was doing. Jeremy was taking something, contacts, out of his eyes. Contacts? Way to go, Mr. Macho.

I heard a loud bang behind me. Maybeck was there, a trashcan knocked over next to him. I looked back into the room to see Jeremy jerk his head over to the door. The first thing I noticed were his eyes.

His BRIGHT GREEN eyes.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Not my best work.**

**I pulled another all-nighter for this bad boy and I didn't have the best day today so it's not very good. Don't worry, I have plenty of drama planned for later!**

**Thank you to PrincessWilla101 for your helpful suggestion but if you don't mind, I'm gonna tweak the second part of it just a little bit, sorta.**

**I told you I wasn't abandoning fanfiction! I'm back on a new page! YAY!**

**OH! And I'm doing this thing my friend told me to do. If you guys have any weird questions for me or anything just ask away! They can be story-related, keeper-related, or just a random question you have!**

**R&R!**

**-areneh4086 (I know it says DarkBloodyAngelOfAbyss at the top, but trust me, it's me!) **


	2. Saved by a Second

**Author's Note: It has taken me FOREVER to update, I know. I've just been super busy juggling soccer and school. And not to mention this stupid history project I need ONE MORE source for! Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Saved by a Second

Maybeck's POV:

How could I have been so stupid? I mean, who doesn't see a bright green trash can on the floor RIGHT NEXT TO THEM? I'll tell you who, ME! IDIOT!

After I got up off the ground, I saw Philby looking down at me, his face pale. He put one finger over his mouth, telling me to be completely silent. WELL DUH!

We stood there for what seemed like forever, but was really about 30 seconds. Then, a voice spoke from Jeremy's room, probably Jeremy. "Who's there?" Damn. He sounds... really...powerful.

I don't know what Philby saw, but it had him scared half to death. His facial expression was a mixture of confusion and pure terror, like in the movies when someone figures out that their life long friend isn't who they thought. (What am I kidding, our whole LIFE is a movie, that's probably exactly what happened. Minus the friend part.)

Jeremy would probably come out into the hall soon, so I motioned to Philby. Hoping he got the message and would follow me, I started slowly down the hall towards the skydeck, being careful to avoid creaky floorboards and tiny tables with flower vases resting on top.

We rounded a corner and stopped. I was silently begging Jeremy's search would only go as far as outside s door. With my luck, probably not.

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. It wouldn't be long before- someone else stepped into the hall. "Hey Jeremy, did you hear a noise? Like a huge, metal sounding bang?" Thank you, Jess!

Without turning around, Jeremy said "Uh...Yea. That's why I'm out here." it was silent for a few seconds, then the maniac spoke again "Must've been that trash can" we still haven't heard anything indicating he turned to face Jess.

A different voice spoke then "Oh...ok." Oh crap! Willa! She sounded...confused? Probably because the idiot was hiding something from them and wasn't turning around.

Then all of the sudden, the sound of rubber hitting the tile floor filled the hall. Then a couple seconds later the sound was heard again. Jeremy going in and out of his room? Maybe, but why would he need to? And why did he decide to come back out?

Assuming he was now facing the girls, he said "How would you two like to pass some time in the teen lounge? Unless you have something else planned..." Damnit! Not the sweet boy act again!

"Well I was planning to spend some time with Amanda, sister to sister, but I don't think Willa has any plans, do ya Willa?" No, no, no. Willa, please say you have plans. Don't leave with that guy!

"Uh...Well..." Willa seemed to be having a war with herself. Finally, she sighed and gave in. "No, I don't"

"Great! So, shall we get going?" Jeremy sounded a little TOO excited at her response. I looked over to Philby as we heard Jess go back into the room and Jeremy and Willa head down to the teen lounge. His eyes were wide with concern. I, meanwhile, was confused. "Ok, so I get it was a bad idea for Willa to leave with Jeremy, but why were you so freaked out earlier? You looked like you'd seen a ghost!"

He calmed down a little and looked me straight in the eyes, suddenly very serious. "When I first looked in the room, Jeremy was taking out contacts. Blue contacts. After you knocked over the trashcan, he looked over and out the door. His eyes were green. Bright green. OTK green."

Suddenly everything made sense. Jeremy was nothing more than one of Maleficients evil little spies. We had to act quickly.

"Ok. Don't panic" I think I was mostly talking to myself "I'll explain this to the others, you go get Willa away from that creep"

He nodded and took off down the hall, and that left me to face my hardest mission yet. Getting the other keepers to believe that Mr. Perfect wasn't as big a charmer as they thought.

**This chapter was going to be longer I swear! But I HAD to get an update in today! So I cut out a big part of it with Philby's POV and everything. That shall come soon, I promise, for real this time. **

**I don't know if u wanted to know this or not but I'm currently in the process of a KK and PJO (Percy Jackson-love those books!) crossover and my friend and I are working on a KK and Maximum Ride crossover so...bye for now...yea...**

**-areneh4086**


	3. Almost Hero

Chapter 6: Almost Hero

**areneh4086 here! IT IS SUMMER VACATION IN THE GENERAL AREA IN WHICH I LIVE! YES! I can start updating more often now so that's amazing. To anyone out there who might read abyss's fanfics she won't be updating for a little while longer. I think her computer is still broken and even if it's not she is currently on vacation for at least another month. On a happier note, I am going to have the BEST SUMMER EVER (there are reasons but they are not ones I would really like to share unless anyone is REALLY curious)! I won't keep you waiting any longer. HERE IS CHAPTER 6 OF THE BELOVED (hopefully) KARAOKE NIGHT!**

Willa POV:

I was a little annoyed at Jess for leaving me with Jeremy.

He's nice and all but I could already tell he liked me and I wouldn't know what to do if he tried to make a move or something. Besides, every single one of the keepers pretty much knows I like Philby.

But Jeremy WAS cute, and sweet, and really muscular, and … UGH SNAP OUT OF IT BRAIN!

Anyways, we were walking up and down the halls for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes. Finally, we arrived at the teen lounge. There were two brightly colored, curved couches and more than a few similarly colored, strangely fluffy chairs scattered across the room. The lounge was complete with a full-length TV with just about every game system known to man hooked up to it.

I must have been standing there, staring for a long while, because I didn't notice Jeremy was gone and his replacement was the one person I didn't think we would run into on this cruise.

His voice like nails on a chalkboard, he spoke calmly from behind me "Nice to finally see you again, isn't it, Isabella?" My eyes widened and I quickly turned around and came face to face with the menace himself.

Jafar.

Maybeck POV:

I waited until Philby disappeared around the corner, then burst through the door of our room.

Everyone looked up, startled. I took a deep breath and barely managed to keep the volume of my voice below a shout "Philby saw Jeremy in his room and he's a green eyes and then I knocked over a trashcan and Jeremy came out but that made Jess and Willa come out and then JESS let WILLA go with that PSYCHO OTK MANIAC!" I ended with an accusing finger pointed at Jess

Amanda got up from her spot next to Finn on the couch. "Wait, so you're saying that YOU were the idiot that knocked down the trashcan? We didn't know where you and Philby were! It scared us half to death!"

"That's not the point, Amanda" I was surprised at the harshness of my voice, and, judging by their faces, so was everyone else, "Sorry, it's just…Jeremy. He's a green eyes. OTK. We can't just sit here while he's trotting through the ship with Willa! Philby saw it with his own eyes. You guys have to believe me…" My voice softened as I ended with my eyes set on Charlene's soft, unbelieving face. "You HAVE to…"

There was a moment of silence, then Jess decided it was her time to break it. "Anyone else think this is INSANE?" No one spoke "Well I do and there's no WAY Jeremy could have gone through me without me having SOME sort of vision, right? Right?"

"Right" a calm voice spoke. I was shocked to find it was Finn. "Jess would've seen something. I trust Jeremy. I don't know what Philby saw, but he must have made a mistake."

I was simply outraged "FINE DON'T BELIEVE ME BUT YOU BETTER HOPE PHILBY CAN BRING WILLA BACK BECAUSE IF HE CAN'T THAN WE'RE ALL SCREWED!" With that, I marched to the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. Soon, the door opened and Charlene walked in.

"Hey" she said softly. I simply turned away "I believe you, you know. Philby wouldn't make a mistake like that, he's Philby. That's also how I know he's going to get Willa back."

I took her hand and she rested her head on my shoulder "I hope you're right" We sat there for about two seconds before we heard the scream. Not Willa's scream though. It came from a guy. Philby.

Willa POV:

"What are you doing here, Jafar?" I tried to sound confident even though I was terrified inside. I think it worked.

"The real question, my dear, is why such a smart young girl fell for such a simple trick"

Confusion flooded my thoughts. "Trick? What trick?"

"Think, Isabella, think"

"Don't call me Isabella."

"Oh, but it fits you so well, doesn't it?" He began circling me. "A pretty name for a pretty girl. At least, Jeremy thinks so."

That got to me. "How do you know about Jeremy?"

"My dear, I know everything about Jeremy, after all, he is the one who so easily lured you here, is he not?"

"What are you talking abou-" I was cut off by another person entering the room

"Hello Willa, hope I didn't give you a scare. Just had to step out for a second. After all, dramatic entrances make all the difference"

I turned sharply to the source. Jeremy, who now had bright green contacts in. "No. No this can't be happening. Why would you…I…" I was hurt and disappointed. I wasn't disappointed in Jeremy, though. I was disappointed in myself. How could I NOT have seen this coming?

"There's no room for questions." Jafar said sternly. "Grab her" Suddenly, two more OTKs entered the room and, along with Jeremy, they grabbed me. I struggled, kicking and punching. I think I even hit one of them in the face. It was no use, though, they were stronger than me, and before I knew it, I was cramped in a large burlap sack with barely enough air for me to breathe. Whenever I tried to struggle, one of the OTKs would give the bag a hard kick, leaving me winded. I felt myself being dragged out of the room, off to somewhere unknown.

Philby POV:

I ran into the teen lounge in time to see three OTKs (one of which was Jeremy) dragging a huge burlap sack out. The sack moved at the last second and the biggest OTK kicked it with all his force. The sack stopped moving. I figured it must be Willa in there and ran to the door they pulled her through. Sadly, I was too late, for the door slammed in my face before I could leave. Of course, they locked it when they left.

I kicked the door then slid down the wall, thinking how stupid I was for just giving her up like that. I should've exposed Jeremy when I had the chance. Now he's got Willa and the only lead I have is she's somewhere on this massive cruise ship.

I was too busy grieving to notice a man come out from the shadows. Not just any man, though, Jafar.

"Hello, Dell. Let me save you the trouble of looking for Isabella. I'll simply take you to her." I looked up slowly and before I even saw his ugly face, Jafar turned into a snake and sunk his fangs into my arm. The venom burned my insides and I screamed in pain. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Jafar's soft, menacing cackle and his last words were the ones that terrified me the most.

"Good luck, young Dell. Where you're going, you're going to need it."

**END CHAPTER 6! YAY! I'm going to have so much more free time now that school and soccer are over so you can expect updates more often AND a new story coming soon! Again: going to be the best summer EVER!**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	4. Follow The Breadcrumbs

Chapter 7: Follow The Breadcrumbs

**I had no idea what to do with this chapter so it's just a really short part about the rest of the keepers in the teen lounge. I am brainstorming for the rest of the story and will try to update asap.**

Charlene POV:

We ran. Straight to the teen lounge, all 5 of us, no stopping. I led at the front, Maybeck not far behind, followed by Finn, Jess, and Amanda.

Soon, we were at the lounge. The empty, quiet lounge. For a while, we just stood there, desperately hoping that someone, anyone, would come out of the shadows and tell us that everything was fine. Of course, we knew that wasn't true. Nothing was ever fine when it came to us.

Suddenly, a voice came through the speakers. I recognized it as Jafar. "Hello children. Looking for anything in particular?"

Maybeck, who was pissed that he hadn't gone with Philby in the first place, looked at the speaker and said "I don't know what you want with them, but whatever it is, you'll have to go through me, and trust me, that is not a path you wanna go down you menacing little-" He was yelling so loud, I had to take his hand in mine just to calm him down. This earned some questioning stares from the others, but that's not what I was focused on at the time.

Maybeck's breathing slowed, and he allowed me to back him away, towards the wall. There, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me protectively, letting Finn take over.

Probably confused at what just happened, Finn stepped forward, looked to the ceiling, and said "Where are they, Jafar? Where are Philby and Willa?"

Jafar screeched out what I assumed was supposed to be a laugh. "You just missed them, actually. Your little friend took them. What was his name? Ah yes, Jeremy! Brilliant mind, Jeremy's. After all, he thought of this plan... Oops. I've said too much. Well, bye now."

With that, Jafar stopped speaking and the small static indicating when the speaker was on stopped.

"Well that's it." Jess said "Maybeck, you were right, Jeremy WAS the enemy. I'm sorry."

Maybeck spoke without releasing his grip on me. "It's fine, that's not what's important now. We have to find Philby and Willa, but what are we going to do? Search the entire boat until…I'm just worried it'll be too late…" You could hear the pain it brought him to say those words.

I looked into his eyes, making sure he didn't break gaze, and said "We're going to find them, I know it"

"Guys, we might wanna hurry" Amanda was pointing to a spot on the ground. A spot that was red against the lime green carpet. A blood drop.

The trail continued out the door and down the hall. Jess took the lead and went out the door. She looked back at us and said "Follow the breadcrumbs…"

**End of chapter 7! It was really sucky and I apologize for that but I DID manage to get a bit of Charbeck in so I guess it wasn't a COMPLETE fail, right? *winkwink***

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	5. Interrupted

Chapter 8: Interrupted

**Hello! This is the amazing chapter 8! Why is it amazing, you ask? Well…you'll see… I seriously don't know how long this chapter will be, it's still in the writing process and there's so much I have to fit into this chapter. So…enjoy **

Philby POV:

I woke in a lot of pain coming from my right arm. The floor was ice cold and I could already tell it was some kind of makeshift jail cell.

Without getting up, I looked around the enclosed space. The 'cell' was nothing more than a corner in the ship's boiler room, sectioned off by metal bars. A small door in the center was, I assumed, locked.

I just now realized someone was holding my right hand. I turned my head to see Willa, staring off into space, her fingers stroking my hand. I smiled slightly and softly said "Hey." She quickly turned her head and smiled.

"You're awake!" Then her expression turned to concern. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine." She gave me a skeptical look.

"Really?" She gently layed her hand on my wound. I winced in pain. "Are you SURE you're ok?"

"Well, I'm good enough to sit up, I'm sure." Then my eyes locked on her hand, which was still holding mine.

"Oh, right, sorry." She let go of my hand and turned red. Slowly, I sat up and leaned against the wall.

"It's ok" After I was settled, I surprised myself when I reached out and took her hand again. "I never said I minded." She smiled and leaned against the wall as well.

"So" I started "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for Jeremy and his goons to move us three times."

"I _would_ say we should call the others, but if Jeremy's really as smart as he makes himself out to be, he probably took our phones."

"Yup. And he might even be smarter. We can't call for help." She knocked on the wall. "Soundproof. Just our luck, right?"

We both smiled at this, and for a while we just sat there, hand in hand. Then, the door to the boiler room burst open, and Jeremy stormed in. Willa let go of my hand and slowly stood up. I tried to follow, but she motioned for me to stay put.

"I want to know which one of you got word out to your little friends!" He screamed through the bars.

Willa and I glanced at each other with confused looks, ten we looked at Jeremy with the same expressions.

"Don't play dumb! They found the first location! It's only a matter of time before they find their way here! And this was our last resort of a hiding place!"

Someone called for him, probably another OTK. He looked, frustrated. Looking back at us, he said, attempting to remain calm, "Just…stay there…if this happens again, Jafar will have your head, I swear.

Willa sank back down next to me. "Well at least now we know they're looking for us"

"Yup"

We sat in silence for a while. Then I started laughing.

Willa smiled and looked at me. "What?"

"I honestly don't know." I looked her in the eyes "Just trying to diffuse the tension"

"Did you just quote George Weasley?"

"Maybe" I said still looking her dead in the eyes.

This time she laughed. After a while, we were just sitting there, looking at each other. Then, slowly, we both leaned in. My heart was racing, I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Then, at the LITERAL last second, the door flung open, and someone was thrown into the cell by two huge OTKs.

We broke apart, trying to surpass the huge awkward moment that just arose. The person on the ground groaned and looked up.

Willa and I looked at each other, then back at the guy on the ground.

She spoke first. "Maybeck?"

**The end for now! I had originally made them actually kiss, but then decided to spice things up a bit. And don't worry, I have the story for Maybeck's sudden arrival figured out, so that will come the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	6. Maybeck

Chapter 9: Maybeck

**Short chapter (very short) about how Maybeck got, well, **_**captured**_** and how he's being VERY, well, **_**Maybeck**_** towards Philby and Willa due to the events of previous chapters ;) Enjoy!**

Maybeck POV:

My head ached, like a thousand tiny bombs going off inside my brain. The floor was hard, like concrete, and the air was dusty. The air smelled vaguely of smoke and it was unusually hot, unlike the rest of the ship. _Must be the boiler room_ I thought, attempting to sit up. I was halfway there when someone said my name in a very soft voice.

"Charlie?" I mumbled, half-asleep. I looked up, vision a bit blurry, to see two figures sitting unusually close to each other, one guy, one girl.

The guy laughed while he stood up, walked over, and held his hand out to help me up. "Not quite, dude."

Philby. Well that was embarrassing. Sheepishly, I accepted his hand and slowly got to my feet. I noticed a teeth-shaped cut on Philby's arm. That explains the blood. By the time I got up, Willa was standing as well.

She looked at me with concern, "What happened? I mean, how did you get here?"

"Sit down, my good people, because this story is going to get intense."

They both looked at me like I was insane, which they both know perfectly well I am. Either way, they sat propped up against the wall, once again unusually close to each other. That raised some questions that would just have to wait until later.

"Okay." I began, "Here goes…"

"We were following a trail of blood, your blood, I'm guessing." I pointed to Philby, who nodded solemnly. "Anyways, the 'trail' took us to the captain's quarters. It took us about 15 minutes to travel across the ship and get there, and by the time we got there, you guys weren't there, but the captain was. He was tied up in a corner, dazed, gagged, and hopelessly confused. We spent some time untying him, apologizing for the inconvenience, and coming up with an excuse. Thankfully, he didn't remember anything." I stopped and looked up at them, making sure they were following so far. They were.

"Then we agreed to split up. Amanda and Finn stayed behind to get the captain settled. Charlene offered to stay and let Finn go on, but he insisted he stay back with Amanda. Big surprise, right?" Layered the sarcasm on a little thick there, I could tell by the way they just sorta stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Okay…anyways, then it was just Jess, Charlene, and I wandering the boat, looking for you guys. After a while, we split up even more to make the process go faster. Jess and Charlie one way, me the other. I know it's a rule of the Keepers not to go anywhere alone, but we made a small exception just this once. After that, I got really tired just walking aimlessly around the ship and decided to take a small break in what I soon found out to be a not-so-friendly supply closet." They looked at me like I was insane again.

"Don't judge! I figured it was better than out in the open hallway!" Philby held up his hands in surrender, Willa just rolled her eyes.

"Like I was saying, I was in this supply closet, when, all of the sudden, this _huge_ OTK bursts through the door. And let me tell you, he was NOT happy to see me standing there. He started shouting at me, asking what the hell I was doing in there. Well, I guess that was enough to attract the attention of some 'friends' of his, because suddenly there were two other OTKs in the doorway, one of which was Jeremy.

"All Jeremy did was smirk and say 'get him'. That's all it took for the two others to football-tackle me to the ground. I must've hit my head on a pipe or something, because the next thing I knew, I was knocked out cold. And then…well…now I'm here."

Philby spoke first, "So, the others have no idea you're missing?"

"Probably not yet, they don't"

"Well," Philby bit back a smile "now you know why we have that 'never go alone' rule, don't you?"

"Shut up, Philby. Let's not forget you went alone to the teen lounge to save your little girlfriend over there" I gestured towards Willa, whose eyes went wide, "and look where that got you!"

His face was almost as red as his hair. "Point taken" With that, he backed down.

Willa, who's face was getting to the same hue as Philby's, said calmly, "What now?"

I pretended to consider the options in my head, "Well, we _could_ sit around and wait for the others, or…" I turned to Philby "We could come up with a plan for us to bust out of here ourselves"

Philby looked back and forth between me and Willa, who was looking around the room. His eyes stopped on me "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Guys?" Willa started

"Because _you're_ the genius! Figure something out!"

"Guys…" Willa again

"I can't always come up with stuff! Why don't you try for once?"

"Guys seriously…"

"I can't think! That's your thing, and-"

"GUYS WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!"

We turned to Willa and simultaneously said "What?"

"I have a plan!"

**THE END! Wow longer than I thought it would be. This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so I hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	7. It's a Bird, It's a Plane

Chapter 10: It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's…Philby?

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in a few weeks, sorry, I've been really busy. There's a major heat wave right now so I can't really go outside that often anymore except to the pool (and that doesn't happen often). I have, however, been doing some non-fanfiction related writing which may or may not be interesting to you. (If you're a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fan then it most likely will be but maybe not) Now I'm rambling so I'm just gonna shut up and give you chapter 10!**

Amanda POV:

It was nice.

Just Finn and I.

Well, not exactly, the captain was there too, but he was so tired and scared and confused, it didn't take him long to fall asleep sprawled across the floor in the middle of the room.

After that, it was a bit awkward. We just sat there, waiting for the others, leaning against the wall.

Finally, I caved, asking the question that had been on my mind for the past half our, "Why did you stay behind? Charlene was happy to, but…y…you didn't let her. Why?"

He looked up from the floor, his green eyes staring straight into my blue ones. "Because…" he hesitated, "because I…I just wanted to…spend more time with you, I guess." He blurted out the last part rather quickly.

"I don't understand, Finn. We hang out all the time." By the look on his face, I obviously didn't get the point he was trying to make.

"No, you _don't_ understand." He reached over and took my hand. "I meant time with you,_ just_ you. We always hang out with the other keepers, we never get any time to be alone."

I hadn't noticed that, with every word he said, we had gotten closer and closer. By the time he finished, our faces were inches apart. Slowly, we both leaned in, closing the space between us.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, because then we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

We hesitantly broke apart, looked up, and saw Jess and Charlene standing in the doorway.

Jess, looking skeptical, said "Should we go?"

Finn quickly stood up and extended is hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up.

"No, it's, uh, fine" Finn said sheepishly, then looked at Charlene, his embarrassed expression fading, "What's wrong, Charlie?"

I looked over at Charlene. Her face was pale and she looked extremely worried.

"We lost Maybeck." She said quietly, fighting back tears.

I was shocked. "You what?! How could you lose him? You guys were together the whole time!" This time it was Jess' turn to look sheepish. I turned to her, "You _were_ together the whole time, _right_?"

"Well…uh…no…?" Jess shrugged apologetically

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"Well…you see…" She never finished, Charlene cut her off

"We split up." Short and sweet "At the rate we were going, it was going to take forever to search the whole ship. We had to split up to speed up the process. I'm sorry." She ended the explanation very quietly, still trying not to cry. It wasn't working, because a tear slid down her face. After that, she tried blinking the tears away, but that just made it worse.

Finn walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, kid, it's ok, you did what you thought was best." He pushed away from her and held her arms-length away from him, hands on her shoulders, "we're going to get them back, all of them I promise."

"Ok…" Jess started, "but let's not forget that this ship is huge, we've barely searched half of it, and now there's only four of us. What are we going to do now?"

Finn let go of Charlene and faced us. "We're gonna have to split up. Jess, you and Charlie take the halls and the cabins, center around Jeremy's room, he might go back there. Amanda and I-"

Jess cut him off "Yeah yeah yeah, we get it, you and your girlfriend take the other stuff, now let's go!" She grabbed Charlene's wrist and pulled her out of the room, down the hall.

Finn went over, poked his head out the door, and shouted "Text me if you find anything, ok?"

No response. Finn shrugged and turned back to the room. "Ok, so we're gonna search the skydeck and the pla-"

A huge rumbling sound came from above, in the heating ducts. It grew louder and louder until it finally stopped right above us. Suddenly, the duct broke and a huge mass of red and blue fell on top of me.

I screamed, pushed to the ground by…what is this? You know what, I don't care. It's heavy and I want it off!

I gathered all my strength and, using my powers (it felt good I haven't used them in a long time), I pushed it off of me and into the air, it groaned and I lost focus, dropping it to the ground. Oops.

It was not an it. It was a who, actually, a he. Philby. He groaned again and sat up. He was filthy! His shirt, pants, and face were all covered in dirt. He was holding his head, probably because he hit it when I dropped him. At the moment, he was very focused on the ground.

"Philby! I'm so sorry!" I started to ramble, explaining myself and apologizing. Then he looked up, he was fighting back a smile. "Why are you smiling? You just fell from the sky!"

The smile won, he was now grinning like an idiot. Wait, I hope that means what I think it means. I was about to start the interrogation, but Finn beat me to it.

"Three questions. 1: why are you smiling? It's creeping me out. 2: have you seen Maybeck? 3: where's Willa?"

The smile faded. He looked around the room frantically. "Maybeck and Willa were right behind me! Where…" He stood up and started pacing.

"Dude, calm down, we'll find them. The point is, you guys got away from Jafar. At least, you did. Maybe they didn't but-" Philby looked more worried now then ever. "I'm not helping, am I?'

Philby shook his head, eyes wide. I stepped forward. "We're _going_ to find them. I know we are. Now, I want you to tell me everything you remember, ok?" He nodded "Good. But first," I leaned in closer and whispered "Why were you smiling?"

He smiled again, as if remembering what had happened. "I _could _tell you, but I'm not going to. I'll let her tell you when we find her."

Finn's eyes went wide and he raised his eyebrows "So it has something to do with Willa, does it?"

Philby went red. "Maybe…but that's not important right now, is it?"

"Yea, you're right" We obviously weren't going to get anything out of him now. "How about you take us to where you were…uh…held…and on the way, you can tell us what happened?"

With that, we got up and left the room, starting down the hall, following Philby. He began his story…

**The end!** **Now, I must tell y'all a little something about the next chapter. I am going to make the whole thing happen in the past. Basically, Philby's story, it's just gonna seem like it's happening in the moment, not a flashback. That's all for now!**

**R&R**

**-areneh4086**


	8. Daring Escape (More or Less)

Chapter 11: Daring Escape (More or Less)

**Author's Note: My hands are in so much pain right now! I was writing all night last night (non-fanfiction related) and barely got any sleep. Oh well the point is I'm going to try and be a little quicker about my updating, and if all goes well this story could be finished by the end of the summer. Also, I've decided that I wanna try and finish Karaoke Night before continuing Cross Country. If anyone has a problem with that please tell me and now I shall once again shut up and…**

Philby POV, 25 minutes before falling on Amanda:

Willa's plan was full proof, it really was, simple too.

Maybeck and I were too busy arguing, we didn't notice what she did. A heating duct, a _huge_ heating duct. It was a little higher off the ground then usual, but nothing that couldn't be reached. All we had to do was keep the 'guards' focused on the other side of the room long enough for us to sneak out of there.

What _wasn't_ simple was actually distracting the OTKs. Well, at least, it was difficult getting Jeremy to let his guard down. He's the only OTK who's not a complete idiot!

I sat on the ground, brainstorming ways to distract them. I was, of course, over-thinking it.

Willa was looking down at the ground, focused on something in the corner. Maybeck followed Willa's gaze, smiled slightly, and went over to pick up whatever it was.

I stood up, curiosity breaking my line of thought. Maybeck was holding a rock, a _rock_. How could a rock possibly help us? I got frustrated, mumbling to myself, pacing around the room.

I heard a sound, like something hard hitting something even harder. I turned my head, the noise came from outside the door, which had been opened for easier access. _Morons_.

All the guards turned their attention to the sound, as well. Slowly, they made their way through the door, looking for the cause of the sound.

"Nice throw" Willa said, turning towards Maybeck.

"Wait, you _threw_ that thing? What if you had it someone?" I was surprised

Maybeck looked confused, "They captured us and shoved us in a corner, I'm not so sure that would've been a bad thing."

"Guys will you stop arguing and get your butts up here?"

We looked to the duct to see Willa leaning out, looking down at them.

"How did you…?" Maybeck looked from her to the ground where she once stood.

"Just hurry up, they're gonna come back in soon!"

Maybeck went up next, using my hands as a foothold, then they pulled me up.

I swung the duct closed and we started crawling. Soon enough, we the vents started shaking. I should've seen this coming, we weighed too much. It could barely hold one of us, much less all three.

The shaking got more violent and then we suddenly went crashing down, the duct breaking.

I groaned and looked where I was, I looked down and came face to face with Willa, our faces inches apart.

"Hi" was all I managed to say

"Hi. This is a lovely moment, really, but would you mind getting off of me?" She sounded a bit irritated, but it seemed like she was trying not to show it.

I felt my face get hot. "Oh, yea, sorry." I slid off of her and got to my feet, helping her up in the process.

Maybeck was already up, looking at me, disappointed.

"What?" I whispered

"You lost the moment…shame…" He responded, shaking his head

Willa looked at us, confused, not hearing a word we were saying. "You guys done? Because-"

"Over here!" Oh no. Jeremy found us.

Maybeck was looking around frantically, his eyes stopping at another duct. "Guys, come on." He pried open the vent, gesturing for us to go inside.

Just then, Jeremy and his 'buddies' rounded the corner and started to make their way down the hall.

"I got it" Maybeck answered a question no one asked and started down the hall.

Willa looked at him as he walked, "Maybeck what are you doing?"

Maybeck just kept walking, right up to Jeremy.

"Well, hello, Terrance, did you finally come to your sens-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Before he could, Maybeck punched him. Straight in the face.

Willa gasped and put her hand over her mouth, but I'm pretty sure that was to hide her smile.

I, on the other hand, had no problem with sowing everyone I was quite pleased with what happened. I smiled and stifled a laugh.

Maybeck looked very proud of himself. "Man, I have been waiting to do that ever since karaoke night! You wanna try, Philby? It's a great stress therapy!"

Jeremy got up off the floor and tackled Maybeck to the ground. The other OTKs headed down the hall in our direction.

Willa picked up a trash can full of discarded pens and pencils, didn't know people could throw away so many of those. _What is she doing?_ I thought.

She turned to me, pointed at the vent with her free hand, and said "I need you to go through the vent. Maybeck and I can hold them off, but you need to find the others."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you!"

"We'll be right behind you, I promise." I could tell she was lying

"No, Willa I'm not leaving, not in a million years, there's no way-" She stopped my rambling by pressing her lips against mine.

It lasted a few seconds and then she pulled away and said softly, "Trust me."

I nodded, my thoughts blurred, and started towards the vent.

I looked back, Maybeck and Jeremy were still wrestling on the floor, and Willa was throwing pens at the OTKs that were closing in. They slowed down a bit, annoyed and stunned by the short, sharp pain of the pens hitting their face, but it didn't help much.

It was too late to go back now, I had to trust Willa. I swung the vent closed and made my way through the ducts. I had no idea where I was going.

The ducts shook, like they did before we fell into the hall, but I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't realize it at first, but I had had an idiotic grin plastered on my face ever since the kiss. It wouldn't go away. I was trying, and failing, to make it disappear when the shaking got more and more violent. I made it a few more feet, but it was useless. I fell through the ducts.

**Present day:**

"You're doing it again" Amanda looked over at me, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Doing what?"

"Smiling. That idiotic little thing right there" She pointed her finger up at my face.

Heat was rushing towards my face "Oh, well, sorry if it bothers you that much."

"No, it doesn't bother me. It…it puzzles me."

"Puzzles you?"

"Yeah. I have so many theories on why you could possibly be smiling, but only one sticks out." She held up one finger for emphasis.

"Oh, really, and what's that?"

Finn stepped forward, hearing our entire conversation. He got up real close and whispered in my ear "did she kiss you?"

"Uh…" I started, then looked up to see the basement and the boiler room coming up. "Oh look, we're here!" Relieved I avoided that conversation, I went up and opened the door. Empty. Great…

I heard Finn and Amanda behind me

"He's avoiding questioning."

"I've noticed."

"So you think…?"

"Yup."

"Oh my god she totally kissed him."

This was going to be a _looonnnggg_ search.

**The end! How did I write this much? When you type things up it usually ends up being shorter than you wrote it but this was SO much longer! I shall update soon! Maybe tomorrow, maybe Monday, but most likely not over the weekend!**

**R&R!**

**-areneh4086**


	9. The Unnamed Chapter

Chapter 12: The Unnamed Chapter

**Author's Note: I apologize for typos in the past few chapters, and because I couldn't think of a name for this chapter. This is a really good chapter, in my personal opinion. No typos, I made sure…**

Maybeck POV:

I had just punched Jeremy in the face. It felt AWESOME! I turned back to the others and said, "I've been waiting to do that ever since karaoke night! You wanna try, Philby? It's great stress therapy!"

I didn't see Jeremy get up off the floor. He came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. We struggled for a few minutes, him having the upper-hand. Finally, I saw an opportunity, flipping him over and pinning him to the ground.

I took this moment to look around, make sure the others were okay.

The rest of the OTKs were headed towards Philby and Willa, who looked like they were arguing. Willa was pointing to the heating duct with one hand and holding a trashcan in the other. Philby started to talk. Willa rolled her eyes and…oh my god. She _kissed_ him. She pulled away and he made his way to the duct, crawling through and swinging the vent closed.

Jeremy saw that I was distracted and pushed me off of him, his immense strength sending me flying into the wall. I hit my head hard on the floor as I came crashing down. I blacked out.

Willa POV:

I watched Philby crawl through the duct, then turned around, grabbed a pen out of the trashcan, and flung it at the nearest OTK, hitting him in between the eyes.

It didn't do much, just made him more annoyed. _Perfect_, I thought. An angry OTK is a stupid OTK, which means they'll be easier to fool. I heard a crash.

I looked over at where Maybeck and Jeremy used to be. Jeremy was standing now. Arms crossed, smirking, looking over at a spot on the ground where…Maybeck was lying, unmoving…

I had to get over there and help. I looked down at the trashcan in my hand, an idea forming. I took the top of the trashcan with one hand, the bottom with the other, and flung all the pens and pencils at the floor in front of the OTKs. Soon enough, they were tripping and falling. They tried to get up, only to fall right back down.

I started down the hall towards Maybeck. One OTK (the only female OTK on the whole ship, it seemed) managed to get up and tried tackling me from behind. I tried to hit her with the trashcan, but accidently let go of it and it went flying towards her face, knocking her out. _That works too_, I thought to myself, running to Maybeck's side.

He was out cold. Breathing, but not waking up any time soon.

"Well, well, well." Jeremy came to stand next to where I was kneeling. "Looks like it's just you and me, Isabella. Can't say I'm surprised, though. Even your little boyfriend left you. You must feel pretty worthless." He held out his hand to help me up. "I can help you. The OTK life isn't so bad, you know. You keepers try so hard to stop us, you never stop and consider the benefi-"

"No." I said sharply

"No? What do you mean, _no_?" He got angrier with every word he said.

I stood, swatting his still-extended hand away. "I _mean_ I will NOT join you. You're so brainwashed you can't see what tis life is doing to you. To all of you." I gestured towards the groaning OTKs, still on the ground, a few unconscious. "It tears you apart, stripping away your identity, until…" I got closer "…until you're just a pathetic, hollow shell."

I turned around, facing Maybeck now, trying to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly, I was spun around, pushed against the wall, and held at dagger-point by Jeremy.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, the blade threatening to dig into my chest.

"I've always had it. You really should pay more attention." He said, pushing the dagger a little deeper into my shirt. I could barely breathe. I was terrified. If I made one move, I'd be dead.

"Willa? Philby? Maybeck? Where are you guys?" Jess' voice tore through the air, echoing down the hall. She was close.

Jeremy looked over to the corner, then back at me. "Tell your friends about this little encounter, maybe they'll stop snooping around places they don't belong."

I thought that was it. He was going to leave without doing anything. I was wrong. Jeremy took the dagger and slashed my side, leaving a deep cut. I screamed in pain.

He stepped back. "Let that be a warning to you."

With that, he, the dagger, and the rest of the OTKs vanished in a cloud of green smoke. _That's new._ I thought.

The pain was overwhelming. I screamed again, clenching my side, and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor next to Maybeck's still-unmoving body, and I forgot one very important thing.

Jess was close enough to hear me scream.

Jess POV:

Charlene and I had been walking around for about 10 minutes. Finally, I got bored and desperate.

"Willa? Philby? Maybeck? Where are you guys?" I shouted

Charlene hadn't spoken a word since we had started searching.

"You know we're going to find them, right?" I turned towards her, sympathetic

"Yea, I know. I just can't help thinking it's my fault. If we hadn't split up, Maybeck wouldn't be lost and-"

A horrifying scream echoed through the halls. Charlene and I looked at each other, worried looks on our faces. Together, we ran through the hall, towards the sound. We heard another scream. We ran faster. We rounded a final corner to see Willa, sitting on the ground, leaning against a blood-covered wall, clenching her side. Next to her was Maybeck, but he was…asleep…or…unconscious…or…oh, no, please don't let him be dead.

I looked over at Charlene. Tears were forming in her eyes. I looked back at Willa and Maybeck. I couldn't think of anything else to do. I ran to Maybeck and checked his pulse. I let out a breath. He was alive. I looked up at Charlene and nodded. She let out a breath of relief, then walked over to Willa as I turned in that direction.

"You okay, kid?" Charlene asked soflty

Willa, in too much pain to speak, just nodded forcefully. Her eyes were clenched shut, as if she was trying to deal with the pain. She obviously wasn't okay.

"What happened?" I asked, looking down at the large gash in her side.

"J…Jeremy….he…he had a….a dagger….he c-…he could've killed me…." She struggled to speak and her eyes were getting watery.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna text Finn, he'll know what to do. Where's Philby?" I asked

"I….I don't know…" A tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

Charlene took out her phone, handed it to me, and pulled Willa into a hug, getting covered in blood in the process. _We have to get that looked at_. I thought. I typed in a quick text, sent it, and set the phone down next to me, worried out of my mind.

Philby POV:

Finn's phone beeped. He read it, and his taunting smile vanished. He looked up at us, worried now.

"What is it, Finn?" Amanda asked, her tone was worried, but her face remained calm.

"Jess and Charlie found them." He said simply and took off running down the hall.

I looked at Amanda, who looked back at me. We were both confused. _Why is he so worried_? I thought. We didn't say anything. Just shared a look and then took off after him. With every stride, I grew more and more anxious, and my thought became blurred by ideas of the worst happening…

**I spent like 5 hours on this chapter and I think it turned out really good so let me know what you thought!**

**R&R!**

**-areneh4086 **


	10. Drugged Maybeck

Chapter 13: Drugged Maybeck

**Author's Note: Just a chapter about what happens when Finn, Amanda, and Philby get to the others.**

Willa POV:

Jess and Charlie were up and pacing, waiting for Finn and Amanda to get here. I just watched them from the floor, my mind on other things, mainly Philby. I had no idea where he was. For all I knew, Jeremy and his goons had him. I didn't want to think about what they would do to him. My thoughts jumped to the fear I felt as Jeremy pushed the cold blade closer and closer to me. A shiver made its way up my spine, not wanting to imagine what would've happened if Jess and Charlie hadn't been just around the corner.

Just then, pain hit my side. I screamed, the pain unbearable. Jess and Charlie were at my side in a matter of seconds. Charlie pulled something out of her pocket. A vial of…pills?

"Uh, what is that and why is it in your pocket?" Jess pointed to the vial with a disgusted look on her face.

Charlie shook the vial, causing a small rattling sound. "They're just pain killers. I've been carrying them around for a while."

We looked at her, shocked that she was so calm.

"What? You never know what could happen!"

Jess threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine, whatever. You ok to take one, Willa?"

I hesitated, then nodded slowly. What's the worst they could do, right? Charlie took one out and handed it to me. I raised it up to my mouth and-

Maybeck groaned. We all turned to face him as he lifted his face off the ground. He looked tired at first, then his energy shot up. He looked worried and jumped to his feet.

"Willa?!" He shouted. Then he grew a pained expression, held his head in his hands, and slid back to the ground. It was then he realized the three of us were sitting right in front of him. He rolled his head back, realizing how stupid he just made himself look, and said, "What…what happened?"

Charlie slid over next to him and allowed him to put his head on her shoulder. "Well, judging by what happened to Willa, I think Jeremy happened.

"What happened to-" His eyes went wide as he saw the large cut on my side. "Jeremy did _that_?! Where is he? I'll punch him again!" He tried to get up but was brought back down by the pain.

Jess looked at me, "Again? And I missed it?!"

I nodded, still in some pretty intense pain. Then I remembered I was still holding the pill. I looked down at it, getting Charlie's attention.

"Oh yea! Do you still wanna take that? Because if you do it might be a good idea for Maybeck to as well."

Maybeck lifted his head off Charlie's shoulder. "Take what?"

Charlie took another one out. "Pain killer"

"Oh. Yea I could use one of those." He said, taking the pill out of Charlie's hand and lifting it to his mouth. I did the same.

"Wait!" Charlie yelled. We looked at her. "I have to warn you those pills don't always have the same effect on people. Most people fall asleep after taking them but some…" She saw the irritated looks on our faces, "Aw screw it just take the pills."

She crossed her arms, admitting defeat. Maybeck popped the pill in his mouth and put his arm around Charlie, as if saying 'thank you for shutting up'.

Hesitantly, I swallowed the pill, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Amanda POV:

Philby and I were racing through the halls, having lost sight of Finn long ago. Now, we were just guessing the direction. Running for what had seemed like hours, we rounded a final corner and saw a few things. One, Willa was lying on the floor. Unmoving at first, freaking me out for a second, then I realized her chest was rising and falling. Relieved, I took in sight number two. Finn was sitting against the wall opposite Maybeck and Charlene, banging the back of his head against the wall, annoyed. Maybeck was watching him, every once and a while whispering something to Charlene, whom he had his arm around. She looked kind of annoyed, just like Finn. Three, there was blood pretty much everywhere, on the wall behind Willa, on Charlene, but mostly near and around Willa. That couldn't be a good sign.

Philby beat me to the question, "What happened?" He exclaimed, kneeling at Willa's side. I went to sit next to Finn, who was still murdering his head on the hard wall.

Jess opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Maybeck.

"I don't remember much," he sounded drunk or something, "but I _do_ remember taking this weird pill thing that was supposed to stop my head from hurting," then he started muttering something about Jeremy and flying and slamming into the ground, then he started shouting. "and NOW I feel FANTASTIC!"

I looked towards Jess for an answer. "Don't look at me." She turned her gaze to Charlene, and everyone else followed.

"I _told_ them it had different effects on people. They didn't wanna listen!"

Philby spoke "Yea, ok, we get it, you guys drugged Maybeck, but that doesn't answer the question. What happened?"

Maybeck was about to speak again when Charlene put her hand over his mouth. 'Jess? You wanna explain it or should I?"

Jess stood. "I got it. The simple explanation is, first Jeremy slammed Maydork into a wall, then sorta-kinda stabbed Willa." She calmly sat back down.

My eyes went wide and I stood up. "What do you mean, sorta-kinda stabbed Willa? How'd he even get a knife?" Finn pulled me back down, trying to calm me down by putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. It half-worked.

Jess stayed calm "We don't know. All we know is he had one. And, it's actually more of a cut…not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" It was Philby's turn to be irritated. "She's bleeding out over here!" He had propped her up, taking off his hoodie, and wrapped it around her wound. Her head was now on his shoulder.

Maybeck pried Charlene's hand off his mouth. "Oh, be quiet, lover boy. _You_ already got your moment. Stop trying."

Finn started laughing. I put my hand up to my mouth to hide my laughter. Philby's, on the other hand, was turning red.

Charlene and Jess looked confused. Charlene spoke before Jess could. "What is he talking about, why does Philby look like that, and why are you guys laughing?"

Maybeck turned and whispered in Carlene's ear. Her eyes went wide. "What?" She turned to Philby, "_What?_"

Philby sighed. "Yea, whatever he told you is probably true." Then he muttered "I hate drugged Maybeck…"

Jess was still confused. "What? What happened?"

I looked her dead in the eyes "Think about it…"

Her eyes flew open about as wide as they could get. "Woa! Seriously? Woa…"

Philby was beet red and looked like he was about to explode. "Yes! It happened! Can we stop talking about it?"

Maybeck laughed. "You can tryyy but it won't woorrkkk!"

"Okay! Time for Maybeck to take a nap, don't you think?" Charlene decided for him. He nodded, closed his eyes, and soon, his drug-addled self was fast asleep.

Finn looked disappointed, then said jokingly, "Aw…but drugged Maybeck is so much better than regular Maybeck!" Everyone except Philby smiled.

Charlene's smile faded. "What are we going to do now? Jeremy's still out there with who knows how many others by is side, Maybeck's on the verge of insanity, and Willa can barely walk! How are we going to get anything done?"

"Well," Willa sat up, catching everyone by surprise. "I don't know how we're going to deal with froot-loops over there-" She pointed to the sleeping Maybeck, "but I can stand up fine, thank you." As she spoke, she slowly rose to her feet, but had to lean against the wall to keep from falling.

Philby looked from Willa to the ground, back to Willa. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I was just too tired to say or do _anything_."

"Yea, but, how much did you hear?" Philby looked worried.

Willa smiled, "Oh not much. Just, you know, drugged Maybeck announcing that I kissed you." She obviously didn't care who knew.

"Okay then." I stood up, not wanting the awkwardness to last much longer. "Let's just wake up Maybeck, and go find Jeremy and his goons, okay?" Everyone nodded. Charlene shook Maybeck. He woke up, very confused, remembering nothing about what happened when he was on the painkiller. Charlene pulled him up with her, telling him not to worry about it and just to follow us. Everyone else got up, as well.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Philby said, wrapping his arm around Willa's waist and swinging hers over his shoulder so he could help her walk.

"I don't know." I said, "But we have to split up. We can cover more ground if we go in groups. Charlene and Finn take the southern part of the ship, Maybeck and I will take the northern part. Jess and Philby, take Willa back to our room to rest, then search the boiler room, the basement, and any other storage facilities, they're likely to hide out there." It felt strange. Giving the other keepers orders, that was usually Finn's job. Either way, the others listened to me. We went our separate ways, Willa protesting the entire time, saying she could help, refusing to walk towards the room. Eventually, Philby picked her up bridal style and started off with Jess. Finn and Charlene silently walked the other direction, leaving just me and Maybeck.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

I looked him straight in the face, "Didn't you hear me? We search the northern part of the ship!" With that, we set off towards the northern-most part of the ship, unaware that we were about to face a bigger threat than we could ever imagine.

**DUN DUN DUUNNN! Every chapter I write gets longer and longer! Well, until next time !**

**R&R!**

**-areneh4086**

**P.S. Gwaine is dead?! No! (Merlin reference, watching the series finale.)**


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Warning: Before you go reading this chapter, you should know it has little to nothing to do with Amanda and Maybeck, so the cliffhanger from last chapter shall go unanswered for now. Also, it's pretty short. Like, really, REALLY short. On the bright side, this chapter is filled with lots and lots of Wilby fluff! Enjoy!**

Jess POV:

The walk to the room was mostly silent. Somewhere along the way, Willa stopped protesting and fell asleep. Soon enough, we were back at the room. Philby went in and set Willa down on the couch. Then, he pulled a chair over and sat there next to her, unmoving for a few minutes. Then he got up and walked past me, to the door, hesitant to open it and leave.

I sighed and held out my hand, "Give me your phone."

"Why?" He asked, puzzled

Another sigh, "Charlene and Finn should be somewhere around here. I'm going to check the halls with them, and then we'll move on to the basement. You are going to stay here." A small smile crept onto Philby's face. I quickly straightened my expression and added "Just in case"

He smiled and gave me his phone. "Call Willa if you need anything."

In a matter of minutes, I was walking around with Charlene and Finn. Finn looked over at me. "That was sweet, you know that?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground, "Yea…"

Philby POV:

After Jess left, I went and took a seat next to Willa, still smiling. I reached down and took her hand. To my surprise, she gave it a small squeeze and opened her eyes, looking up at me.

"Well, hello there" I smiled, but it quickly faded "How're you feeling?"

She answered by slowly moving herself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. I _should_ be out there helping find Jeremy and Jafar and the others…and so should you!"

"You need to rest, and as long as you're hurt, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled gently and leaned against my shoulder "Thank you."

"For what?"

She looked up at me. "Everything. Sometimes, I just think…I don't know…"

"What? You can tell me."

She sighed "It's just…sometimes I think…sometimes it's like I'm completely alone. Everyone's got something. Finn's the leader, you're the smart one, Charlene's athletic, Maybeck's got…whatever…Maybeck has…and Jess and Amanda have these amazing powers. I'm just the background girl. I'm the one you would have go out and be bait. I don't belong here. Not like the rest of you."

I couldn't stand hearing her talk about herself this way. I cupped her chin in my hand and looked down at her, then, closed the space between us. We stayed like that for a while, then I pulled away and looked her dead in the eye. "Don't ever think that again, because you're not alone." I surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug. I pulled her in tighter as I whispered these last words, "You never were"

**Wow! SHORT! Anyways, I liked this chapter, it was fun to write. Review and tell me what you think!**

**-areneh4086**


	12. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End

**After I posted chapter 4 of Cross Country, I realized that a lot of my author's notes say the same boring things and are really formal. That's not very fitting, because anyone who knows me can tell you I'm anything but formal. So now I shall start the chapter with a quote from an amazing show, Sherlock. **

"**You must remember, Sherlock, I was a soldier. I killed people."-John Watson**

"**You were a doctor!"-Sherlock Holmes**

"**I had bad days!"-John Watson**

Maybeck POV:

Amanda and I had been walking for a while, and I was BORED! I could tell Amanda was getting annoyed, most likely because I was constantly asking questions.

"Amanda, where are we going?"

"Amanda, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Amanda, are you annoyed?"

"Amanda, why aren't you talking to me?"

Amanda, how d-"

"SHUT UP!" She cut me off, turning to face me. "Just…please…no more questions…"

I looked down at the ground humbly, surprised by the amount of anger in her voice.

"Thank you." She turned back around and started walking again, I followed not far behind.

After a few minutes, I got really, really anxious. "Amanda, I'm bored!"

"Ugh, that's IT!" She turned on me so fast I almost walked straight into her. She held out her hand. "Give me your phone!"

I reached into my pocket and took out my phone, figuring it was better not to argue with her. I handed it over, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

She looked back at me "Could you maybe _not_ breathe on my neck"

I stepped back, craning my neck for a look at what she was doing with my phone. She was typing in a text. Soon enough, she hit SEND and held out my pone for me to take back. I put it back in my pocket and asked "What'd you do?"

"I just told Finn to meet us at the entrance to the arcade."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying and he's not."

"Great, so we're going to switch out and you get to spend your time making out with your little boyfriend while the rest of us do all the real work."

She punched me in the arm, hard. I rubbed the spot, knowing it would be bruised. "Ouch…" I checked the time on my phone. "What? It's three o'clock in the morning! How did we miss this! How…What…Ugh!"

"Calm down, Maybeck. Time doesn't matter right now, we have to find Jeremy and figure out why he's on this ship. Now come on, Finn and Charlene are probably already at the arcade."

My phone buzzed, it was Finn. I read the text and looked up at Amanda, only to discover she was walking away. I ran to catch up to her. "Apparently it's not just Finn and Charlene."

"What?"

"Jess is with them"

"Why? She's supposed to be with Philby."

"Well _Philbo_ is with Willa back at the room, and now Jess is with Finn and Charlie."

"Oh, great…Well, good luck with that."

"What? She's your sister, you can take her in your group. Besides, if she had to choose, I bet she'd go with you."

Amanda smiled "Really? You don't think she'd rather spend all this 'boring' searching screwing up your love life…?"

A different voice spoke, causing me to realize we had just turned the corner into the arcade. "Took you long enough."

I looked up. Jess was leaning against a wall, with Finn and Charlie standing next to her.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you guys didn't have any progress."

Finn stepped forward before Jess had a chance to speak "Actually, we didn't have a chance to check. Jess called us to come get her, and then you guys texted, so now we're here."

"Well we better get going, before-"

Someone walked by the doorway on the other side of the arcade, then walked back and stopped in the doorway, back facing us. He had bright red hair and was talking to someone on the phone. The phone was held away from Philby, and the person he was talking to was on speaker. No one spoke, we just kind of stared at him, listening to the conversation.

"Look, Willa, I need you to tell me where they are."

The voice on the phone was shaky due to static, but could be understood. "Hold on, I'm trying to figure this out, I'm not a computer nerd like you are."

"Well, hurry"

"Ok…"

Philby stood there for a while, the only sound that came from the phone was the tapping of fingers on a keyboard. Finally, Willa spoke again.

"Hey, genius." She started sarcastically "Look behind you."

Slowly, Philby turned around, embarrassed when he saw us standing there. He raised the phone up a bit. "Thanks, Willa"

"No problem" She responded, holding back a small amount of laughter, then the line went dead, indicated she hung up. Philby put the phone in his pocket and walked towards us.

"Well hi." He said

"Hi." Jess said "I see you've left your girlfriend in charge."

He rolled his eyes "She's not 'in charge', she's monitoring the security cameras on my laptop. She's useful this way."

Charlene spoke next "Ok then, now we've got to get going, Jafar could be anywhere, planning who knows what…and we've got to be ready."

For a while there was silence, then, a phone went off. At first, everyone turned to Philby, but then I heard it go off again, in my pocket. I reached in and read the texts from Willa out loud.

"Found Jeremy. Not far away from you. Teen lounge. About five other OTKs." The second text said simply, "Hurry."

**The End…for now… YAY! The Avengers! I love this movie…**

**R&R!**

**-areneh4086**


End file.
